This project includes all aspects of data coordination and management, for studies of interventional therapies for stroke initiated by task orders issued under the aegis of the DST Master Agreement. Currently seven studies, each with two to three clinical centers, are in various stages of operation. A dose escalation study of Naloxone with acute cerebral ischemia has been completed and base on maximum tolerated dose, toxicity, and adverse effects were established. A Phase II study of Naloxone was also completed and analysis files have been constructed. Data collection for a pilot study of the benefits of hypervolemic hemodilution (DEXTRAN-40) for the treatment of stroke-in-evolution has also been completed. A dose-escalation Phase II study of Nicardipine, a calcium channel blocker, for the prevention of vasospasm following subarachnoid hemorrhage, and Phase II studies of Heparinoid, Nicardipine and rt-PA for the treatment of acute cerebral ischemia are ongoing. Patient accrual and data collection for these studies will be completed by FY '88.